It has been difficult in the past to economically repair FRP (Fiber Reinforced Plastic) or rigidized acrylic damaged body parts on trucks and the like. Previously, it was necessary to remove the damaged part and install a new part at considerable expense to the owner. The repair or replacement process was also rather difficult and time consuming. The process of the invention greatly facilitates the replacement of such damaged body parts in that it is possible to effect such replacement more easily, faster and much more economically than before.
The process of the invention involves the use of manufactured duplicate parts, the dimensions of which exceed the dimensions of the damaged body part. This "overdimensioned" duplicate part is manufactured so that the shape of one surface of the overdimensioned part generally conforms to the surface of the damaged body part. Thus, the duplicate part can be applied to the damaged part, thereby covering the damaged part. Advantageously, the pre-manufactured duplicate part will have an appearance which is identical to the original part (except for the difference in dimensions) and will have a structure which will be similar enough to that of the original to serve the same function. The duplicate part is to be applied to the damaged part in such a way that the duplicate adheres to the damaged part. In the event that an insufficient portion of the damaged part remains for effective adherence between the damaged and duplicate parts, the duplicate can be manufactured to include an additional surface which can be adhered to the surface of another body part of the truck.
According to another aspect of the invention, the overdimensioned body part may be fabricated from an acrylic resin and provided with an aperture. Applicant has discovered that if illuminating means such as a lightbulb, is placed within the aperture, substantially the entire acrylic part is illuminated in an impressive manner. This aspect of the invention may be used either in conjunction with or apart from the process of repair with the overdimensioned part.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof and to the accompanying drawings.